Death Note one-shots
by snow642
Summary: Random Death Note songfic and one-shots. Most of them will be of the Wammy's boys. Please Read and Review.
1. Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin

Matt dangle the Death Note in front of Light and pulled it away before he can grab it. "Milk it for all it's worth. Make sure you get it first."

Matt hold the Death Note almost affectionately before throwing it into a fireplace in disgust. "The apple of your eye. The rotten core inside."

Matt hold out his arms in a way that's says he's talking about everyone in the world. "We are all prisoners."

Matt gently run his hand through his hair before closing his eyes tightly and hold onto his hair. "Things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here. You know your end is near."

Matt turn around and walk towards a picture of Light as a king while standing over earth full of people looking at him fearfully with his with his hands behind his back. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve."

Matt turns toward the wall at the side with a picture of earth in front of a big 'L', Mello and Near are standing at both sides of earth while L stand behind it, looking like they are protecting earth. "When all is said and done. L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt walk towards Light and gently caress his cheek. "Intoxicated eyes. No longer live that life."

Matt grab both sides of Light's face and stare at him with his blazing blue eyes. "You should have learned by now. I'll burn this whole world down."

Matt push Light aside, making him fall onto his side and walks away from him. "I need some peace of mind. No fear of what's behind."

Matt walks towards another wall with a TV showing Light's meeting with Near in the warehouse. "You think you've won this fight. You've only lost your mind."

Matt looks back at Light with sadness in his eyes at the thought of all those who've lost their lives while trying to bring Kira into justice. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough?"

Matt close his eyes sadly before glaring at Light. "You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done."

Matt smirk as he cross his arms. "L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt's eyes soften sing softly as he turns towards the TV that is showing his and Mello's death. "Hold me down. I will live again. Pull me out. I will break it in. Hold me down. Better in the end. Hold me down."

Matt close his eyes as he lean against the wall as he continues to sing softly, saddened by the thought of all the life that Kira has ruined. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve."

Matt open his eyes before standing tall and proud. "When all is said and done. L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt glare at him as he growl the last part of the song, knowing that he'll need all the help he can get with all the people that wants to hurt him. "Heaven help you. Heaven help you."


	2. The Last Night by Skillet

Matt walk towards Regina and gently stroke her cheek. "You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night. Feeling like this."

Regina gently hold Matt's hand and gently nuzzle his palm. "I just came to say goodbye. Didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine."

Matt look into Regina's eyes as they sing the next part together. "But I know it's a lie."

Matt continues to look into her eyes. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

Matt gently nuzzle her neck. "Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all."

Regina cling onto Matt's shirt as she bury her face in his shirt. "I'm so sick of when they say. It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine."

Matt pull her away slightly, gently hook her chin with his finger as he lift her head up and they stare into each other's eyes as they sing the next part together. "But I know it's a lie."

Matt smile softly. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt hugs her closer and gently kiss her forehead. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me."

Matt gently hold her hands together in his. "The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on. Tonight, tonight."

Matt look into her eyes as he rest his forehead against her's. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt wrap his arms around her again as he whisper into her ear softly. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

Matt close his eyes as he hugs her as close as he can. "I won't let you say goodbye. And I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, away from me." Regina relax and smile as she close her eyes and hugs Matt closer.


	3. Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney

Near stare at Matt with no emotional on his face but on the inside his heart is breaking slowly. "You're leaving Wammy's?"

Matt smile sadly as he rub the back of his neck. "Well...yeah...Mello called and he really needs my help, but don't worry." He gently pat Near's head. "I'll come back once it's done, I promise." He waves his hand as he walk out of Wammy's gates. "See you!" He shouted before turning his back to Wammy's and walk away.

Near shake his head as he watch him walk away. "No you won't..." He whisper sadly as he watch him go until he can no longer see him.

Near stood there for awhile, hoping Matt will change his mind and come back even though he knows that will never happen.

Near leans against the wall as he close his eyes sadly, trying not to cry before going back in. "I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away." He sing softly as he walk down the empty hall, knowing that he won't run into anyone because they are all in class.

Near look into the common room, seeing a younger vision of himself and helping a younger vision of Matt finish his first 3D puzzle. "I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away." He smile softly as he was the proud look on younger Matt's face when the puzzle was finished and Matt hugs the younger vision of Near closely.

Near look away at the part when Mello walked in and kick the puzzle aside before glaring at him as he drag Matt away, not wanting to see the sad and disappointed look on Matt's face when he saw all his hard work go to waste. "And I don't know. How to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know. How to make a feeling stop."

Near continue walking down the hall of Wammy's, gently touching the walls of Wammy's as he get lost in his memories. "Just so you know. This feeling's takin' control. Of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win now."

Near lean against the wall and close tightly his eyes as he cover them with his arm. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."

Near push away from the wall and continues walking towards his room. "It's gettin' hard to be around you. There's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide the feelings. And look the other away."

Near look down as he clutch onto the part of the shirt that's over his heart. "And I don't know. How to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know. How to make a feeling stop."

Near look up as he goes into his room and sat down in the middle of his room. He took look down at his toys determinedly. "Just so you know. This feeling's takin' control. Of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win now."

Near takes out a doll of Matt and gently stroke his cheek lovingly, remembering the day he made this and show it to Matt, he looked so happy to see that he has put so much into making a doll vision of him. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."

Near hugs the doll closer and close his eyes tightly as he tries not to cry. "This emptiness is killin' me. And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long. Lookin' back I realize it was always there. Just never spoken."

"I'm waitin' here. Been waitin' here." He whisper softly as he look down at the face of the doll.

Near gently caress the doll's face as he continues to sing softly. "Just so you know. This feeling's takin' control. Of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win now."

Near got up and gently lay the doll on his bed before laying next to it while hugging it closer, trying to pretend that it the real live Matt that's his hugging. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know, just so you know."

Near gently stroke the doll's hair as he close his eyes. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know, just so you know."

Near smile sadly as he gently kiss the doll's forehead. "I'll find you Matt. Then we can be together again, right?"

~A few years later~

Near look up from his puzzle and his eyes widen when he saw Matt surrounded. "No no no no." He whisper softly, not wanting to believe that person is him.

His eyes filled with horror when he saw them take out their guns and point it at Matt. "NO!" He yelled as he stood up and rush towards the screen only to see Matt being shot over and over again. "No...no...no...NO! MATT PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME!" He grab the screen and watch as the only person he has ever love fall onto the floor. "Please...please don't...I-I...I didn't get to tell you how much I love you..." He whisper as he fall onto the ground and cover his face while crying softly.

~A few months later~

Near walk towards Matt's grave and gently place a flower in front of his grave. "Hi Matt...it's me again. How have you been? I've been fine...it's not easy but I'm about to handle all of L's responsibility and I found someone to be my successor...you know...he reminds me a lot like you..."

Near chuckle softly. "He even likes video games and wearing that goggles of his...did you send him to me, Matt?" He smile softly as he sat down in front of his grave. "Maybe I'll bring him to meet you one day...I miss you so much, Matt...but I'll keep on living...not for L, not for the world but for you..."

Near smile softly as tears roll down his face. "I love you, Matt. I love you so much...I wish I had the chance to tell you..." He looks up at the sky. "Hey Matt...do you remember what you've told me all those years ago when I was first brought to Wammy's, there's a lot of things you can give up but the most important thing you can never give up is your life. I remember, Matt...I've never forgotten what you told me...this life I'm living...I'm living it for you...I love you, Mail Jeevas..."


	4. Why did you leave? I'm so sorry I left

Mello look out for the window and stare at the moon as he place his chocolate down. "Fate has been cruel and order unkind."

Mello close his eyes and lean back against his seat as he close his eyes, thinking back to the time he told Matt to leave so he can escape from Wammy's house alone. "How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours. The harmony silent today."

Mello stood up and walk closer to the window and reach his hand out to touch the moon. "But into the stillness I'll bring you a song. And I will your company keep. Till your tired eyes and my lullabies. Have carried you softly to sleep."

Matt pull his goggles away and look up at the moon sadly. "Fate has been cruel and order unkind."

Matt hold his hand up into the sky with a pained look on his face and sat down in defeat on the ground of the empty field behind Wammy's house. "How could you have sent me away? I sit here and gaze into stillness alone, the darkness and silence pervade."

Matt look back at Wammy's and thought back to his time with Mello, and the all battles fought there just for the chance to be number one. "But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade. Of power, and glory, and praise."

Matt close his eyes sadly as he remember all the promises Mello broke when he left. "Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies. The stars will recount my last days."

Mello walk out of the room and look down at his men partying to their success thanks to him. "Once did a boy who shone like the sun. Look out on his kingdom and sigh. He smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no guy, So lovely and so well beloved as I.'" He sang as he watch his men sing praises to him.

Matt stood up and he dance under the moon gracefully, something he'll do almost everyday. "Once was a boy whose moon shone so bright, the stars were in awe at its glow. He smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no child who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show.'"

Mello walk down the stairs and stand in the middle of the room, his men stare in awe as the light shines onto him. "So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory. That long was the shadow he cast. Which fell dark upon the young lover he loved. And grew only darker as days and nights passed."

Matt stop his dancing and place his goggles over his eyes again before glaring at Wammy's house. "Yet where were they all, his 'friends' he never caught sight of once Mello is gone. Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream. Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all."

Mello left his men and went back to his room to watch the moon again. "Lullay moon prince, goodnight lover mine. Rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud, and through sky, and through space."

Mello close his eyes and smile softly as he thought back to his time with Matt. "Carry the peace and the coolness of night. And carry my sorrow in kind. Matty, you're loved so much more than you know. Forgive me for being so blind."

Matt clutch his fists as he look up at the sky determinedly. "Wait now, sun prince, The night will arise. So keep not my moon in this place, 'Mello my judgement was not yours to give, And soon now we'll both meet again."

Matt quietly goes back into Wammy's while hiding in the shadow. "Keep me out of sight, oh you shadows of night, and carry my sorrow in kind. Dear love, your deed hurt much more than you know. The time for my return is nigh."

Mello thought back to his time in Wammy's and frown when he noticed something he has never noticed before. "Soon did that boy take notices that others. Did not give his lover his due. And neither had he loved him as he deserved. He watched as his lover's unhappiness grew."

Matt look up at the moon with his things all packed into his bag that's over his shoulder. "The beams of another cast brightly on others, whose love and affection it drew. And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world, as hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew."

Mello close his eyes sadly as he thought of the time he could have spent with Matt instead of trying to win Near. "But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly. Takes hold of the mind of its host."

Matt glance back at Wammy's sadly. "'Why don't they adore me?' he thought to himself, as the other had no right to boast."

Mello and Matt look up at the beautiful full moon at the same time. "And that foolish/selfish boy did nothing to stop. The sadness of one/I who had needed him most."

Mello reach out for the beautiful moon that reminds him so much for his one and true love. "Lullay moon prince, goodnight lover mine. And rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud, and through sky, and through space."

Mello gently spread his fingers around the glass around the moon lovingly. "Carry the peace and the coolness of night. And carry my sorrow in kind. Matty, you're loved so much more than you know. May troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me for being so blind."

Matt pull his jacket closer to his body to protect himself from the cold as he walk down the empty streets. "Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise. So keep not my moon in this place, 'Mello my judgement was not yours to give, and soon now we'll both meet again."

Matt quickly hide in a dark alley when he saw a policeman coming closer. "Keep me out of sight, oh you shadows of night, and carry my sorrow in kind. Dear love, your deed hurt much more than you know. May guilt plague you for your great crime. For the time of my return is nigh."

Mello and Matt look up at the moon longingly, wondering if the other is looking to the moon and thinking of him. "The years now before us. Fearful and unknown. I never imagined. I'd face them on my own. May these thousand winters. Swiftly pass, I pray."

Mello tear up slightly as he clutch his fist over his shirt. "I love you; I miss you. All these miles away."

Matt pull his goggles and wipe his tears away as he curl up slightly while resting his hand over his heart. "My pain grows, I don't know...but are you still the same?"

Mello and Matt look up at the night sky sadly with tears in the corner of their eyes as they hold their hands over their hearts to try and lessen their heartaches. "May all your dreams be sweet tonight. Safe behind your veil of moonlight/sunlight. And/You know not of/my sadness, pain, nor care. And when I dream/as you dream, I'll fly away/I'll break away and meet you there."

Mello and Matt look around for the moon that is cover by the clouds as they whisper the last word. "Sleep..."


End file.
